The advent of computing devices (e.g., smart phones) enables a large amount of information to be readily available nearly anywhere in world. Moreover, the phones now have the ability to do other things, such as take pictures with remarkable clarity. Unfortunately, people may have sensitive information stored on their phones, which if stolen, may present a risk of, e.g., identify theft. Additionally, smart phones may be expensive, which may be an additional cost if their phone is stolen or damaged. However, some people may risk the theft/damage to their phones when they hand it to a stranger (or even a friend) to take their picture (or use another application).